


Coming Out

by LightUpHeelies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, i dunno how to write summaries but thats also ok, i think i'm clever with my titles, im not but its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightUpHeelies/pseuds/LightUpHeelies
Summary: After Lance tricks Shiro and his crush into a closet together, Shiro is left awkwardly fumbling for words. Keith appreciates the gesture, though.





	Coming Out

Shiro knew he couldn’t trust a secret with Lance, especially if it was about a crush. Lance told him that the team was playing a “bonding game”, and he should join them. He was skeptical, but took the benefit of the doubt. Now here he was, shoved in a cramped closet with Keith. Not exactly the type of “bonding” he had in mind.

 

“Well, this sucks.” Shiro chuckled, trying to scoot closer to the walls to make room for the two of them. 

“Tell me about it.” Keith said, fury in his voice, “I can’t believe Lance actually SHOVED me in here. I’m going to strangle him when I get out.” 

Shiro nodded, but then quickly realized that people couldn’t see nods in the dark. 

“I bet you will!” He said, chuckling nervously.

 

Shiro knew how much of a disaster he was at relationships and flirting. And this was a prime example of exactly that. His face heated up as he heard Keith snort.

 

“Hey, you must be uncomfortable pressed up against the wall like that.” Keith said, “You can stand closer to me. I don’t smell THAT bad.”

Shiro’s already heated face burned as he felt Keith place a hand on his arm. His skin felt like it was on fire, and tingles went across his body. 

“Oh-Okay.” He stuttered, as he backed off the wall and moved closer to Keith. Shiro couldn’t help but plaster a dorky grin as he felt his crush pulling on his arm to get him to stand closer. Thankfully you can’t see smiles in the dark. 

 

“Lance, let us out.” Keith said, powerfully yet still angry. He pounded on the door, but it seemed like Lance was holding the closet shut. Shiro always admired how Keith could sound like a leader. He was so quiet on Earth, it always impressed him whenever he would break out of his shell. 

“Not until you work things out!” Lance said as they heard a thud on the door. It sounded like Lance and Hunk were now blocking the door together. 

“Work what out?” Keith asked Shiro, “Did we have an argument recently?” 

Shiro knew exactly what Lance meant. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He couldn’t tell Keith about his crush!

“I don’t know.” Shiro said finally. 

 

After standing for a few more minutes, Keith sighed.

“My feet are tired.” He said, shuffling in place.

“Do you want to sit down?” Shiro asked, scooting towards the wall again.

“Aren’t your feet tired as well? You can sit with me, old timer.” 

“But there’s not enough room for both of us on the floor.” 

Keith paused, thinking.

“Oh, I could just sit on your lap!” 

Shiro’s ears burned. “No no no no.” He said quickly, embarrassed from the thought of Keith sitting in his lap, “It’s okay, I can just stand.” 

“Oh don’t be like that.” Keith chuckled, already pulling them to the floor, “We’ve done worse.” 

Shiro thought back to the times on Earth where they had to share sleeping bags, share the same motorcycle, pressed up against each other in the same flight hangar. It was enough to make Shiro’s heart melt and for him to sit on the floor with Keith.

 

Keith climbed into his lap, and Shiro forced himself to not think about it too hard. 

“You’re too heavy for this.” Shiro chuckled nervously. That was DEFINITELY not something that anyone would want to hear.

“Do you want me to get up?” Keith asked, shifting in Shiro’s lap.

“No!” He said. He realized how eager he sounded to keep Keith in his lap. 

“I mean, it’s not TOO bad. I can manage it.” He said, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. 

Keith rested into the touch, and Shiro smiled. 

 

A comfortable silence rested on the two until Keith finally spoke up. 

“I miss Earth.” He said quietly, breaking the silence. “I miss motorcycle races, I miss the flight simulator, I even miss James sometimes.” 

Shiro has thought about this before. He had a lot of time to think while he was in the astral plane, and his mind wandered to this topic a lot. 

“We could probably get Hunk to make us bikes?” He offered. Keith just shrugged.

“It’s just not the same.” 

 

Another silence fell on the two. Shiro’s thoughts were racing. Not only did he have his CRUSH sitting on his lap, but he also admitted to enjoying the time they spend together. 

“Do you miss Adam?” Keith said bluntly. Shiro wasn’t sure, but to him, it sounded like Keith had a bit of jealousy in his voice. 

“Not really.” He replied, “We broke it off before I left for Kerv.” 

“Oh.” 

“It doesn’t matter anyway, the past is in the past. I have a crush on someone else anyway.” 

WHY DID HE SAY THAT. Shiro blushed madly, and Keith’s lips curled up at the ends into a smile. 

“Old guys can still have crushes?” Keith smirked, “Who is it?” 

“No one.” Shiro said quickly, but Keith didn’t buy it.

“Aw c’mon. Your secret’s safe with me.” Keith said, poking him in the ribs. 

“Ow, okay.” Shiro chuckled, face still warm. 

“Is it an alien? There are some pretty choice aliens out here.” Keith asked. Shiro couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. 

“No.” He said at first, “Well, sort of. Half-half.”

“Ooh, I know all about that.” Keith said, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I can TOTALLY help you out with this!” 

“Yeah.” Shiro said quietly.

“What other half aliens are there...” Keith thought out loud to himself, “Lotor?” 

Shiro actually recoiled at the thought. “That jerk who was harvesting alteans? No!” 

Keith laughed. “What other half aliens are there?” 

“Well, to be fair he’s more human than alien.” 

Keith thought some more, and finally threw his hands up. “I give up. There’s no other person I know who’s half alien. Are you SURE it’s not Lotor?” 

“Ugh, positive.” 

A silence crept in, and Shiro was sure that Keith was done. 

“Takashi.” Keith said quietly, “Is it... me?” 

Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise, face burning as he nodded. He couldn’t get himself to say yes. 

“Shiro?” He said again. Keith couldn’t see the nod due to the darkness in the closet, and his heart was pumping rapidly as he croaked out a meek “Yes.” 

Keith was silent. That couldn’t be good.

“I-I’m sorry, you can get out of my lap now if you’d like. I probably just made it so awkward.” 

Keith chuckled, then started laughing. Shiro was confused. 

“You can’t be serious.” Keith said between laughs. “You had me going for a second, I had actually thought you liked me.” 

Keith thought that he was lying. This couldn’t be happening. 

Keith finally stopped laughing and took a deep breath. Shiro just stayed quiet, he didn’t know what to do.

“You’re... joking, right?” Keith said. Shiro didn’t say anything.

“Oh my god, you’re not joking.” 

“No.” Shiro mumbled. 

They were silent. Keith didn’t move off his lap. Instead, he turned himself around, straddling his legs. 

“How long?”

“Hm?”

“How long have you liked me?” 

Shiro laughed bittersweetly, “For a while. Ever since we left the Garrison together. I thought it would go away, but it never did and I’m serious, if you don’t want to be sitting in my lap I’m okay with that-“ 

Suddenly, he felt two hands on his face along with Keith’s soft lips on his. His heart fluttered and his stomach did flip-flops as Keith kissed him. He froze, and Keith pulled away.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so, so long.” 

 

Shiro didn’t waste any time, he pressed his lips on Keith’s again. All the emotions he’s felt towards Keith swelled up in his chest, making him feel warm all over. He could feel Keith smiling against his lips, and his slender hands on his back. As they pulled away, he smiled and put his forehead on Keith’s.

“So I take it that you like me back?”

“Yes. I do.” Keith said. Shiro could hear the smile he had on his face, and it put one on his face as well.

“Let’s get out of here.” Shiro said, taking Keith’s hand and helping him up. 

This time when he pushed open the closet door, it popped right open and Lance was nowhere to be seen. 

Keith climbed out after him, and intertwined their fingers as he placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Looks like there’s no one here.”

“Let’s go work this out in private.” He said, pulling Shiro in the direction of his room. 

Shiro nodded as a smile spread across his face. 

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
